


Naked Lady in His Bed

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [86]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: naughty-spidey asked: Peter comes home from patrol to find May naked in his bed Peter decides to wake May up by eating her out May wakes up and cums on Peter's face she pulls Peter up and makes out with him before rolling them over so May can ride Peter's cock until Peter can't cum anymore Pet is grateful for the spider bite or otherwise he'd be passed out by now





	Naked Lady in His Bed

****

Peter is very tired. He had a very hard day at school; Flash was a mega douche, he had three separate tests, and he missed the bus which meant he had to walk home. Then patrol kicked his ass tonight too. Three robberies, two attempted assaults, and he helped like ten women walk home because they were scared to alone.

(Not that he blames them. I mean, he did stop three robberies and two assaults.)

So when he gets home, all he wants to do is fall in his bed, sleep for ten years, and maybe shower when he wakes up.

However, he finds his aunt may in his bed. Naked. Very, very naked.

Now, Peter Parker is very mature for his age. Very smart. But he’s also a teenager, and a boy, and there’s a naked lady in his bed. A very attractive naked lady.

Who also happens to be his aunt.

Any rational human being would turn on his heel, leave, and pretend this never happened. I mean, Aunt May is just that—his aunt! Not by blood, sure, but she raised him. This is wrong on so many levels.

But Peter Parker has had a very long, hard day. He’s tired. And he’s a god damn teenager too!

And it’s not like he’s creeping on his aunt or anything. She’s in _his_ bed. _His_. And she’s the naked one. Not him.

Now, at this point, a normal teenage boy who decided he’s going to sleep with the naked lady in his bed would just- you know. Stick it in.

Peter Parker is very obviously not a normal boy, I hope you’ve noticed.

He crawls on the bed, gracefully to avoid waking her just yet. He slowly presses her thighs apart, and leans in.

The first thing he noticed is that the smell is fucking mouth watering. The second thing he noticed is May is very wet.

He leans in even more, licking up the wetness and groaning softly to himself. Fuck, the taste is even better than the smell!

He licks inside her, wanting more of the taste. He pulls back a bit and sucks on her lips, humming softly before letting them go. He goes back to licking inside her, moving his tongue in and out quickly.

He gasps when her pussy starts making more of the tasty wet liquid, and laps it all up happily. He gasps again when there’s suddenly a hand in his hair.

May smirks and pulls him up to kiss him. “God, I thought you would just fuck me. You licked me. You made me cum.”

Peter blushes and kisses her back again, rubbing his cock against her cunt. “May, May, oh god. Why did you-“

May shushes him, pushing him so he’s on his back. “I wanted you for so long. Sorry I fell asleep before you got back.”

Peter smiles up at her, hands on her hips. “Kiss me and make it up to me.” He giggles.

~

13 rounds later, Peter literally can’t cum anymore. He shoots out nothing. He’s cumming dry. And it hurts, so he makes her get off. “Holy shit…” he whispers.

May giggles, reaching to the drawer beside her and popping the plan-b in and chasing it down with water. “Your cock is perfect, Peter. I didn’t know I could cum so many times without touching my clit.”

Peter blushes and hides his face behind his hair. “Th-thanks? You’re r-really… really…”

“I know.” She giggles and kisses him again. “I love you, Peter.”

Peter smiles and cuddles her to sleep. “Love you too.”


End file.
